Real Odd Dream
by Listelia
Summary: Reality can sometimes be so close to what you feel, in its odd way... (Somewhere after season 6) From time to time, Jack gets weird dreams, especially when he's hurt and thus drugged...


From time to time, Jack dreams.

Mostly, it's nightmares, just because his brain has so much to process and to live with.

But sometimes – maybe because of the drugs the doctor keeps feeding them when they come back hurt from mission – it's just plain odd.

Like now, for example.

...

_He dreams of himself sitting on a rock near the Stargate. Forests and wild landscape coated in mist, he's just waiting for his team to finish what they do, while keeping an eye on possible enemies…_

Carter is discussing with some geek over the DHD. Her blonde hair sticks out of the cap, in a somewhat cute way, on her left eye. She's got the loveliest lips when she babbles out scientist stuff. And no one is like her, so full of life.

In his dream, Sam is his wonderful – sweet and brilliant – courageous wife, the woman he's never gonna leave, the woman he loves more than his own life. She's always there, next to him.

...

Teal'c keeps watch on their surroundings with his usual unreadable look. His black shirt and green jacket seem too small for him. The man is bursting with muscles. Jack is always amazed by the true complicity that exists between the brutal warrior and the delicate yet strong scientist.

In his dream, T' is his brother-in-law and best friend. They can rely on each other. They're come from very different worlds, yet they're family. They don't have to talk. They understand each other.

...

Jonas is fiddling with some root, some device, some anciant stoned squiggle. He's writing furiously, than laughing far too openly, than scribbling again – well, involving himself with all his might. Always trying to prove his right to be here, with them.

In his dream, Jack sees him like some sort of annoying nephew – the kind you do love but can't bother with too long, though. Teal'c has always been more patient than him with the brat.

...

General Hammond isn't here, obviously. But his presence somehow comes with them on each planet they visit. He represents the Earth, they represent him. Jack has the utmost respect for the old man, even though it doesn't always come out as it should.

In his dream – and maybe it's also real – George Hammond is a father for him. Never tired of listening to his complaining or getting angry, always pulling the best out of him.

...

Doctor Fraiser is the last person he saw before launching and will probably be the one he'll spend the most time with when they come back. The witty and energic little woman is like something you can't imagine out of the picture. Out of your life.

In his dream, Janet is married to General Hammond and as a mother, she protects her family and always welcome them back.

...

Bra'tac is somewhere on the hill, not far. Looking thoroughly at prints in the mud near the river or looking at the horizon with his special "I'm older than the world" look. Can you believe the warrior' key phrase is "we die, but we die free" ? You'd never imagine him submitted to anyone or anything.

In his dream, Bra'tac is the father of Teal'c – obviously.

...

_Jack breathes in and out. The fresh smell of grass is wrapping him in a quiet restful feeling. Everything is so perfect, so calm. You'd never imagine they started to explore the galaxy looking for weapons._

- Hey, Jack ! Look at this, it's so – well, I don't know how to describe it ! Just look at it ! Isn't it great ?

_He smiles. Knees covered with mud, blue eyes shining behind his glasses, the last member of the family is coming up to him, so proud to show what he found._

_..._

Even if Daniel is always the first one to protest and fight and tell him he's an idiot and an cold-hearted soldier, even if they keep being the most different people on Earth – and above…

_Even if…_

Daniel is always so eager to share with him what he heard or saw or digged up from old dusty sites.

Daniel is always running to him with some new friend, new alien pet, new life to save.

Daniel is always so convinced Jack can do anything, solve anything, save everything.

Daniel is such a little boy. _Can't he see Jack's limitation? His helplessness? His confusion and his desire to do better? His failures?_

Why doesn't he stop coming to him?

Always.

With all his heart. Like if Jack could never completely fail him. Like if Jack was a so much better person. A better man.

_In his dream, Daniel is his son._

_ ..._

Drugs wear off and the colonel finds himself waking up in the infirmary.

Carter is next to him, smiling.

_How can someone this clever look that beautiful ?_

- Sir? Are you feeling better ? So glad you're awake. You scared us !

Just a few steps behind, Teal'c is bowing.

- You did give us some concern, indeed, he nods.

Janet Fraiser checks on the drip and taps lightly on Jack's shoulder.

- Shame on you, Jack! Really.

She cracks a smile. "Welcome back."

General Hammond is at the door frame, so stiff in his blue shirt, yet looking relieved.

- Good, he says. "When you're back on your feet, I'll listen to your report, son."

Jonas' happy playing with the nurses' stuff is already giving Jack a headache. Teal'c walks up to the young man and makes him stop.

Bra'tac is here, too. Leaning on his weapon, looking all wise and old-warrior-like.

Cranky bones and overexerted muscles are kicking in, and also pain in his leg. Jack wants to ask "what happened?" but his head is still a bit fuzzy.

- Where's Daniel? he mumbles instead.

Carter smiles and leans over him.

- Just here, she says with tenderness.

Jack looks down.

Daniel is sitting next to the bed, asleep, his head resting on his arms crossed on the blanket. Sam pushes away a lock of brown hair.

- Daniel… she calls. "Daniel, he's awake."

Then Daniel's eyelids flutter and he yawns, rubbing his eyes.

- Hey…

He smiles, but Jack can read the worry and the tiredness on his face.

He closes his eyes for a second, suddenly remembering the sudden arrival of the alkesh, the flames that exploded next to them as he was throwing himself on Daniel to protect him.

_Smoke, pain, and a broken vase on the ground._

He opens his eyes, pokes Daniel's forehead and smiles in return, to ease the guilt in the blue eyes of the young archeologist.

- Hey, Danny. I'm back.

...

The dream is already fading away, but there's a quiet smell of fresh grass in the infirmary.


End file.
